Jammie Kesler
Jammie Kesler is a former student of Skyview Trio Academy, but was accidently killed by her ex-boyfriend J.T. Castillo. She was bestfriends with Eli Castillo, who was there when she died. She had Annorexia, because her dad called her fat in Season 5. J.T. was protective of her feelings, and sometimes slapped her, or things of that nature, to make herself think that she was skinny. Jammie never thought it, no matter how skinny she got. She tried to become friends with Karina Nunez a number of times, but Karina loved to take advantage of Jammie. Although, in Season 6, after she got all dolled up, Karina started to try hanging out with her, however, Jammie didn't want to anymore. She hated the fact that J.T. called his group J.T.'s Gang. Background Jammie (Jasmine) was always a gorgeous girl, but was never confident about herself. Seasons 1-5 she was a little thick, and she overexaggerated herself into thinking she was fat, which is why J.T. used to get mad at her. J.T. always used to try to make her feel confident about her body, but it never did any good. She had a nice girly personality, and she generally cared for other people. She had unbelievably strong feelings for J.T., even though he'd occasionally hurt her. She knew he didn't do it just to hurt her, which is why she didn't mind that much. She was catholic, which J.T. and Eli were not fond about, because they could never do anything bad with her around. Character History Season 1 In Nobody's Perfect, Jammie makes her debut as a new girl in Ms. Castalleno's class, who meets Eli Castillo during recess. She takes an intrest in J.T. Castillo, and tells Eli to introduce them to each other. In The Beast You Never Met, She went to Harrison Black's funeral, with Eli and J.T., in order to get them through this terrible time. She noticed that Harrison's mom was looking at J.T. with disgust, and she didn't like that because she didn't exactly think J.T. put a gun to Harrison's head. Harrison did it himself. Harrison's mom called to see if anyone wanted to say a few words, and Eli and J.T. volunteered. Eli talked about what good friends they were, and said so many good things about Harrison, except for the fact that he called Eli fat before he died. After Eli was done, J.T. got up, and he started talking about how Harrison was always starting fights, and Harrison's mom was immiturely interrupting the speech every 2 seconds, and Jammie told her to knock it off. Harrison's mom told J.T. he doesn't deserve to live after he killed her child, and those words must have made him loose all sanity. He said "Money doesn't give you the excuse to be a prick." and exited. Jammie and Eli followed him and they walked around the library plaza. They were arguing, and J.T. grabbed Jammie and started hurting her. Jammie punched J.T. in the face to make him stop, and tried to talk to J.T. calmly. He said something wrong in her second to last sentence and he came closer and closer to her in insanity. Jammie yelled "J.T.! You Said You'd Stop!!" and a mix between anger, sorrow, and not wanting anyone to hear them, J.T. pushed her through the window, and three tables and a bunch of silverware, and so on fell on her face. She was dead, and J.T. ran. Quotes *(Last Line): "J.T.! You Said You'd Stop!!"